1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved form of a protective golf bag which prevents damage to golf clubs carried in the bag when the golf clubs are transported. More particularly, it relates to construction of such a protective golf bag which increases the degree of protection afforded to the golf clubs and increases the functionality of the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of modifications have been proposed to conventional golf bags in order to provide increased protection for the golf clubs and to make the bag more useful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,299, issued June 11, 1985 to Clark et al. discloses a rigid golf bag having a releasable rigid cover which encloses the heads of the golf clubs for transporting the clubs in the bag. Other examples of modifications to conventional golf bags are disclosed in the following issued U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,183, issued Aug. 29, 1933 to Fritz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,178, issued Mar. 25, 1952 to Jamison; U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,782, issued Aug. 28, 1956 to Hartzell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,346, issued June 3, 1958 to Chambless; U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,330, issued Jan. 12, 1965 to Cotton; U.S. 3,172,681, issued Mar. 9, 1965 to Moses; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,162, issued Oct. 7, 1969 to Meiklejohn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,677, issued June 12, 1973 to Renock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,204, issued July 17, 1973 to Nagai; U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,398, issued Mar. 2, 1976 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,051, issued Mar. 15, 1977 to Embinder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,091, issued Apr. 12, 1977 to Wallen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,169, issued Oct. 11, 1977 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,594, issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Oecki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,616, issued Mar. 16, 1982 to Light; U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,102, issued July 20, 1982 to Isabel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,563, issued May 17, 1983 to Kirchoff, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,937, issued Apr. 17, 1984 to Delauder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,728, issued Sept. 3, 1985 to Lewis; Des. 177,799, issued May 29, 1956 to De Orlow; Des. 272,285, issued Jan. 17, 1984 to Gillett and Des. 273,905, issued May 15, 1984 to Rosen. Other modifications are disclosed in Canadian patent 671,291, issued Oct. 1, 1963 to Meiklejohn and Benham, U.K. Patent Application 2,134,797, published Aug. 22, 1984. While a large number of such modifications to conventional golf bags have been disclosed in the prior art, a need still remains for a golf bag that will provide adequate protection for golf clubs while they are being transported, which is stylish in design and capable of carrying all of the articles a golfer will typically need for a round of golf.